Guilty until Proven Innocent
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: He was framed and the CSIs know it. Will they be able to prove his innocence with all of the evidence against him, or will an innocent man suffer the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Peggi-Okay, who _honestly_ didn't see this one coming? This one won't be updated as much as some of the others, I don't think, but this chapter has been bothering me for QUITE some time, so it needed to be written down. I don't own CSI, only the ridiculous plot I've come up with. Please review!

**CHAPTER ONE**

The courtroom stirred as the lawyer stood to cross-examine the CSI who was now in the witness' chair.

"Dr. Grissom, can you explain to me, _exactly_, the events that took place during the evidence collection of the crime scene?"

Grissom nodded, "Miss Sidle photographed most of the evidence while Miss Willows bagged most of the evidence. I asked Nick Stokes to cast the impressions on the ground outside because we'd found shoe prints, possibly the perpetrator's, and I was simply supervising."

"So there could not have been any cross contamination of the evidence? There is no way that some of the evidence could have been disturbed somehow?"

"In theory, no."

"So, scientifically, theoretically, in any way, can you explain the hair and fibers found on and around the victim?"

"No, I can not."

The lawyer smirked, having cornered the scientist, "No further questions, your honor."

"All right then, court adjourned. We will begin this case again at 9 AM sharp. Bailiff, take the suspect back in to custody. Court dismissed for the day."

Grissom stepped off of the stand, placing both hands behind his back, prepared to be handcuffed again. He was facing a double homicide, which could be a very hefty sentence. His team was working harder than ever to prove his innocence, but it would take more than just his friends to prove his innocence. There were fibers, hairs, and fingerprints, all leading to one suspect. The suspect was Gil Grissom, and he was not about to plead guilty to a murder he didn't commit.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Peggi-Okay, so it was short, but prologues usually are. I'll write for this as the inspiration hits me. I blame the unhealthy amounts of CSI I've been watching in the past couple of days. I need to update my Saint Seiya fanfic, so readers dismissed!


	2. Chapter 2

Peggi-I admit I expected Eevee to review me, but as for the other 3 reviews, I hadn't really expected them. Thank you guys for reviewing this, and because of your reviews, I decided to try and update this a little more often. My chapters may not be very long, but none will be any shorter than 3 pages of story. Enjoy, and thanks again for the reviews, guys!

**CHAPTER TWO**

While sitting in a dark jail cell, Gil Grissom thought about what he had done with his life. He had chosen a profession that involved bringing closure to families of victims by incriminating the murderers. A few times, very rarely though, an innocent man had been convicted of a crime he or she hadn't committed. No one could really know what it _felt_ like to be convicted of something you had not done, but it was something that even children should understand.

When a child does something wrong, the finger points towards the sibling in an attempt to cover up their actions and escape punishment. This theory was also seen in adults as well. Most criminals, about 98 of them, in fact, will not only attempt to hide their crime, but also point the finger at someone else. This is done by planting evidence such as in Grissom's case, mention names while being questioned, or even denying the events.

The murder that our main focus had been accused of was a double homicide. The victims had been a man and a woman, a married couple, going through a rough time in their relationship. The theory was that Grissom had been having relations with the woman and when her husband found out, he somehow threatened Grissom. In an attempt to save himself, he murdered the two in some act of self-defense. The story made sense even to Grissom, given the evidence.

A receipt from a diner near Grissom's home had been found in the female victim's purse. It had been charged a dinner for two, and Grissom's fingerprints were on it, as well as the female victim's. The murder weapon was a simple steak knife that belonged to a set in Grissom's kitchen; one of the knives from his set was missing. The recovered knife had been cleaned with bleach and so no blood could be found, but it was the same type of knife had been used to stab both victims.

Fibers from a royal blue shirt had been found on the victim and matched a shirt that Grissom owned. More fibers were found near the victim but were thought to belong to a friend of the family who had found the bodies. Finally, the male victim had two hairs under his nails that belonged to Grissom. All of the evidence pointed towards him and he had no alibi other than his reasoning that he had been home thinking all night.

Grissom thought about the evidence and how he had been accused of the murders. He tried coming to some sort of conclusion as to how someone could have planted the evidence, but it boggled his mind as to how someone could have collected and placed the evidence so precisely. Even the knife used to kill the two had been taken from his home, but the only two who had been in his home were Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows. Neither girl would not have framed Grissom, nor committed murder. Even if one of them wanted to, they could not have killed the two, as they were working during the time of the murder.

In the lab, Nick, Greg, Warrick, Catherine and Sara were all sitting down in the locker room in silence. They all had one thing on their mind, and that was the evidence.

"I know I'm really going out on a limb here," Warrick spoke, "but are we 100 positive that Grissom _didn't _kill those people? I mean, of all people, I should be the one to say that he is innocent after all he's done to help me, but do any of you have even a doubt of his innocence?"

Sara's face turned red at the insinuation that Grissom had murdered those people, "I can't believe that would even cross your mind. He has always taught us to let the evidence and the deceased do the talking. He has no reason to commit a murder, and he was _not_ involved in an affair with that woman!"

"I know he didn't do it," Greg began, "because he would tell us if he were in a relationship, wouldn't he?"

at Greg's point, Sara lowered her eyes, realizing that there was no truth behind that theory. It occurred to them all that he could have committed the murder, but they all knew that as a CSI, Grissom would have been more careful not to leave any evidence behind, which was his biggest defense. While on trial, they would have pointed that out, but the jury would not have cared about a defense given by the defendant's friends.

The crime scene had been well documented, evidence had been collected and the whole operation had been well supervised by Grissom. He, himself, had not touched any of the evidence, only dusted for fingerprints. Once in the lab, the CSI's made the discovery that there were fingerprints on the diner receipt matching Grissom's fingerprints. Ecklie had caught word of this and began a full-scale investigation based around Grissom.

At one point, they had been so set on proving Grissom's innocence that they had considered Ecklie had been the one to frame him. They had all decided to meet in the locker room to discuss the evidence and think of anything they could've missed.

"You know what," Catherine began, "I might just have an idea."

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

Peggi-In regard to some of the questions in my reviews, I am not pairing Grissom with anyone in particular as of now, but it will be hinted that he and Sara are together to fit in with the storyline of the show. This fanfic is mostly about surprises and relationships and kidnappings are over-done in CSI fics. As far as Grissom's lawyer goes, because his lawyer would have had to question him first, as he would have been the one to call him to the stand, I didn't feel that it was important to mention it. In court, you are also asked to directly answer the question or else the jury will not count your answer as valid anyway. Grissom's lawyer would have given him an opportunity to mention that he felt the evidence was planted, but again, its not important to the storyline at the moment. I'll update when I can but reviews will speed that up!


End file.
